Sasuk and Temari
by meepingISfun
Summary: short story with the two, eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, people! This is probably going to be a short story, I'm not sure yet. I really like this pairing and have noticed there's not much with these two on here, so I decided to make one myself. Anyway, it takes place between the destruction of konoha and the sasuke retrieval arc. I'm going off mainly the anime, but some manga and obviously fictional ideas. I'm going to do my best with spelling and grammar, (it annoys when people don't proofread online).Enjoy, and feel free to comment, review or ask questions. **

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I go retrieve the kunai from the tree in front of me, then turn around when I hear a sound like the wind. When I turn around I see the girl from the Sand Village, Temari, I think. What's she doing here? Then again one can ask me the same thing.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey. You're from the chunin exams." I reply.

"Yep and so are you." She says

"Temari, right?" I ask, hoping I'm right.

"Yep, it's a good thing you remembered otherwise I might've had to knock you out." She then says "And you're the famous or should I say infamous, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Depends on who you talk to, but yeah. What are you doing out here?" I ask her.

"Scouting the area for my brothers. We're on a mission and wanted to see if anyone was following. Don't worry we're not attacking you leaf ninja again; the destination is a nearby town. What about you? Shouldn't you be in a training arena?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm not bothered as much out here."

"Antisocial, I see."

"Basically."

We're quiet for a minute, then she breaks the silence "If I recall, you and I fought during the exams."

"I remember that and I also remember that I won." I tell her smirking.

"Uh-huh, I could've beaten you, if I hadn't been tired from my fight with Shikamaru."

"So you think you can beat me?"

"Of course I can, and that's what I want to ask you. A rematch, just you and me, with no previous training that day."

"Sounds good, what time and where?" I ask eager to find out.

"Here, at five-thirty a.m."

"Okay, you're on." I smirk; I have a good chance of winning.

"Good, I look forward to it.'' She says also smirking then says "I got to go; they'll start worrying if I'm not back soon."

"Okay, seeya tomorrow." I tell her.

She turns to leave then stops and turns to me a little bit and asks "Why didn't you finish me off at the exams? You could have, I was tired and had a little bit of chakra left, on top of that I'm a girl, which makes me appear weaker, and makes both of us sexist."

I think about it for a moment than I tell her why. "I saw no need to."

She stares at me. "I had to find your brother and finish our fight, killing you would've meant, Gaara would've gotten further ahead. It was also unnecessary. There's only one person I plan on killing and you're not them."

"Hmm, it's not one of my brother's is it?"

"No."

"Good, cause I would have to kill you if they were. Until, tomorrow then."

I wave and she leaves. I go back to training, though I should head to the formal training arenas myself. I don't want to see my team though, especially if Kakashi-sensei isn't there yet. Nevertheless, I gather up my things and head back.

I plan to get some sleep tonight, if I can. Tomorrow is Saturday. No formal training, or practically any usually, since we're having a rematch though, so that won't be the case. It makes me want to fight more because we'll have more time. But why is the fight so early, I wonder. Maybe so we have time to fight well? Hmm, even though it's been about three weeks, maybe a month since the exams, she's probably gotten stronger, then again so have I.

Except, I realize I don't understand something. Her brother is a killer, the other a bully and yet she would kill someone to protect them. I can't even stand thinking about my brother sometimes, and yet she continues living with one, who's possibly killed more than Itachi. It doesn't make any sense to me; however I don't think Gaara killed anyone close to them. I'll ask her tomorrow.

I continue walking until I reach the arena; no one is there yet, thankfully. My team is so annoying, which is one of the reasons I train by myself sometimes other than liking to train alone. With just my sensei, it's not too bad, in fact I like it, but he's here for the whole team, not one person. If that was the case he could've taken on an apprentice or something.

Did I meet Temari's sensei? I don't remember. He's probably just as tough as them, if not more. Why am I so intent on these things about her? I'm her opponent that's why; she's probably wondering the same if not different. I sigh, wishing tomorrow would come sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again here's ch.2. BTW this is practically all fighting, so if you don't like action, wait for the next chapter or scroll ahead to find out who wins. Enjoy! Comments, reviews etc. are appreciated.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I reluctantly get out of bed, get dressed and eat something real quick, then head to the spot where Temari and I would meet. Why did it have to be at five-thirty? And why didn't I set the time for the match? Uggghhh, no matter in less than an hour, I'll be doing one of my favorite things; fighting.

I see her standing in a tree, with her arms crossed. She smiles and says "Good, you're on time." Then continues by saying "Whoever can't get up within five seconds or gets knocked out loses."

"Okay." I smirk and get into a fighting stance, so does she. Then I tell her "You impressed me once, now see if you can impress me again." With that we begin.

At first we don't do much, mainly because we're both waiting for the other one to attack first. "Well, are you going to attack me or not?" she asks.

"Maybe I will or maybe I won't." I reply, then perform the hand signs for my fireball just and let it go. She moves down to the next branch and pulls out her fan.

"Moon number one!"

A blast of wind hurls towards me, though I try to move out of the way, I get caught by part of it, causing me to lose my balance and start falling. However, I'm quick to realize this and pull myself up onto another branch. I send two explosive tags at her, but they are blown back to me and I find myself up in the third highest branch, landed perfectly. She sends wind up to me and it's slicing the tree! I jump down onto a lower branch, only to find this one is heading towards the ground to. I jump onto a branch below hers. Then I jump behind her and try kicking her.

I wince, as she uses her fan to block me.

"So, you were getting tired of the long range?"

"I would've soon enough." Then try kicking her again. Ow.

"What's that made out of?" I ask as she raises it.

"Oh, just some iron."

"Some!"

"Okay, a lot." She tries to whack me with it, but I use the substitution jutsu and appear next to her again, however I meet the fan and get knocked into another tree. I get up and my sharingan comes on, this should be better.

"The Uchiha's sharingan. Now this is something I haven't seen." She smirks, even though I'm headed straight towards her with a kunai.

"Although, word of advice, you won't be able to copy my jutsus. They are unique to me and only me! Moon number two!" Again I fly into a tree, but not before I send an explosive tag towards her. This one hits the branch however she's not there; I turn around and see her about to land on top of me! I dodge it barely, but the fan hits the ground, causing the earth to rumble and crack. She then blows more wind at me while I go behind the tree and try powering up chidori, but something grabs my lower leg and I'm thrown to the opposite side. Damn it! Chakra strings. My back is hit with solid iron and I get thrown into a tree. Ow! This really hurts.

Slowly I get up, this doesn't last long though, and she punches me right in the gut. I fall over and hear her say triumphantly "I win."

"You just got lucky, that's all." I say.

"Sure, I did."

"I want a rematch."

"What time and place, even though you don't stand a chance, against me again."

"A week from today at two o' clock." I tell her.

"Sounds good, seeya then." I wave as she leaves, realizing I ache everywhere. Damn it! I'm going to win next time, maybe because it was early I lost, lame reason I know. I didn't ask her about Gaara, damn it. Oh well, I'll ask next time.

I walk back to my house thinking. She's probably the only kuniochi who's ever fought me 100%. What I mean is she didn't go easy on me. Every girl I fight does, for some reason they think it will make me like them, it doesn't. She's also a good fighter…for a girl, probably one of the best I've seen for girls. She did manage to impress me again, that in itself is hard to do, but a second time? It's very rare, whether you're a boy or girl. For me to want to fight the same opponent again is surprising too. Hmm, it seems that we both have surprises up our sleeves. This is more interesting then I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, peoples! Thanks if you added me to favorites, alerts etc. The majority of the story will be in Sasuke's P.O.V. I also left out the "e" in his name with the title and some letters in "justu" sorry. I'm going to try to keep proofreading. Anyways here's the third chapter and they're in the same place they were last time. Comments, reviews are welcomed.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

I head towards the forest area where Temari and I fought last time. This time I'm going to win. I'm also going to ask her about Gaara and the earliness of the last battle. I jump through the trees, until I see her land on a branch opposite of me.

"Hey." She says

"Hey." I reply.

"Ready?" she asks I smirk and say "Yeah, how about we make this a little more interesting?"

'' I'm listening."

"Whoever wins gets to ask the loser three questions and they have to answer them."

"Okay." She replies and sends wind straight at me.

I stare up at the sky, panting, you have got to be kidding me. A few feet away Temari suffers the same feat.

"A tie!" We say in unison. Then I add "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Are you serious, a tie?" She says then turns to look at me. We're quiet for a minute as I slowly get up and go sit against nearest tree. She stays quiet for a second then as she's sitting up says "This doesn't happen very often to you, does it?"

"No, you?"

"Yes and no. I tie with Kankuro a lot, but I usually win against him more then he wins against me." She then adds "Good fight."

"You too." For the next few minutes we're quiet; catching our breaths and pondering the match. I then remember our deal. Whoever won gets to ask three questions to the loser and they have to answer. But, since we tied, I guess it doesn't matter. I then remember I what I was going to ask her anyway, regardless of our wager.

"Why did you make the match so early, last time?" I ask.

"It was less trouble for me."

"Fighting at five-thirty in the morning is less trouble for you?"

"Yeah, it's an hour after I typically get up, so I'm wide awake. It also meant we had more time to fight."

"You get up at four-thirty?" I say.

"Yeah, obviously you don't." She moves to a tree next to mine and sits against it.

"Nope." Then I say "Why?"

"Why, I get up that early?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"I have a lot of stuff to do, getting up early means I'll have more time to do whatever I have to do and get done earlier."

"Ah."

There's a short pause until she asks "Have they found someone to replace the Hokage yet?"

"I'm not sure; Naruto and Jiraiya went to find someone. If the grandson was older he would probably take the position, but since he's younger than us, the elders won't let him. What about the Kazekage, have they found someone to replace him yet?"

She's quiet for a moment then replies "It's between me and my brothers, we're his children." I stare at her surprised. She continues "Naturally, one of us would take his position."

"Sorry, do they know who yet?" I ask.

"Sorry for what?"

"He died."

"Oh, don't worry about that, it wasn't the Leaf's fault it was Orechimaru's." An image of me getting bitten by him in the forest of death flashes through my mind. Silently I shudder.

"And to answer your question, no, but you'll probably hear who it is soon." She says.

"Do you want the job?"

"No, though everyone thinks it should be me."

"Who do you think should take it?"

" I'm not sure really, both of my brothers are really strong and would protect the people of Suna, they each have their own strengths and weaknesses when it comes to people and are both young, so I'd say it's a pretty even match." She then proceeds to say "If you don't mind me asking, who's the person you want to kill?"

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." She stares at me in shock. "How could you want to kill your brother?"

"You don't know?"

"About what?"

I stare at her in surprise, nearly everyone in the Leaf Village knows about it. "You really don't know what happened?"

"No, I heard about the sharingan during the exams. News travels slow to sand."

I take a deep breath and say "When I was eight my brother…"My hands curl into fists. " He killed them! He killed my clan! He said I wasn't even worth killing and that's why I'm alive. And that's why I'm going to kill him!" My fists are shaking; I then realize that my whole body is. That's what happens when I talk about Itachi. I get so angry at him I start to shake.

Temari stares at me. Then opens her mouth and I hear "I'm so sorry, Sasuke." I look at her and see she genuinely is.

"My mom died when I was young too." She says bowing her head a little bit.

"I'm sorry."

"My dad blamed Gaara for it; you saw what's inside him. He thought the Shakaku and Gaara killed her during childbirth, which is probably true. For a while I blamed Gaara too."

"What made you stop?" I ask.

"I'm not sure when, exactly, but eventually I came to the conclusion that Gaara didn't ask for a demon to be put inside of him. He was just a kid and kids don't know any better. You can't blame them for something that they can't control. I can't help it that I love him." A small smile comes to her face. "But, obviously you see your brother much differently."

I nod. She answered my question. "What about Kankuro? Is his opinion like yours?"

"At first I think, but his fear of Gaara shows a lot more than mine. I don't know what he thinks exactly, but why do you think he is a bully? They've been getting along a little better lately though, thanks to Naruto. I can actually leave them in the same room with each other, without worrying so much." She laughs at this. "He's your teammate right?"

"Yeah. He's not that bad, just annoying." I reply.

"What about the girl?"

"Sakura is even worse than Naruto."

"What do you mean worse than him?"

"She focuses only on me, doesn't train much and when she does fight it's always at the wrong time."

"That sucks, she likes you?"

"Yeah, Naruto likes her and I can't stand either of them." She laughs at this.

"You're not gay or asexual though are you?"

I stare at her "No, I'm strait why?"

"Just because of what you said."

"Very funny and I'm assuming you're strait?"

"Yes."

Even though I'm getting hungry, I don't want to leave her just yet. I want to continue talking to her. Fortunately, I don't have to say anything because she says "I should get going, but if you want to find me this week I'll be at an inn around here room 141, my brothers and I got re-hired by the man from the mission. Even though it's only a C. "

"Okay, will you be around tomorrow?"

"After five probably. I guess I'll see you then." She gets up and turns around and starts heading back.

I get up and start walking back, slowly, because I ache all over. I'm shocked that she still loves her brothers, despite everything they do. That blows my mind. I can't even think about mine without getting a negative reaction.

Heh, I can actually look forward to socializing for once. I don't think Temari is a fangirl, thankfully. I talked to a girl without being attacked with romance, this must be a record. I'm surprised though. I hardly talk to people this long, unless I have to. Come to think of it, when was the last time I asked a person about their life? When was the last time I asked a girl about herself? I can't remember, I listened to Idate and Haku, but didn't prod really. It's usually about me, whether I want it to be or not.

Eventually I reach my apartment. I don't live at my house now. One day I will again. I wolf down some rice, and leftover chicken, damn I'm going to have to buy groceries this week. Even though it's only five-thirty, I head into the shower anyway. Once out I amuse myself throwing kunai at target on my wall.

I do this for a little bit, and just think. I do that a lot. I glance down at my shoulder; the curse mark is still there of course, sealed for now. On one hand I'm happy I have it, but on the other I'm not. I'm happy she didn't ask me about it though, so many girls do and it's annoying. Does she even know I have it? I'm not sure, I can't even be sure she knows what it does. Even I don't know fully. I just know it gives me power for the price of my chakra.

I put the kunai away and sigh, I'm way too eager to see her again and that's just weird. Then again, this whole day was to me.

**So yeah just some notes I forgot to mention. 1. I have a rough idea of how much time it took for the events in the show to take place. So if things are a little off as far as months and weeks go, bear with me please, I'm still following the storyline. 2. I heard Temari gets up early from a friend. 3. I'm not sure if they call them elders or not, but when I mentioned them I was talking about the old people who talk to Jiraiya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people!** **So yeah…I finally posted these! I've had writer's block with ch.4. Oh well it's here now. I'm going to add in some of the other Naruto characters very soon, though Team 7 is in this chapter. Mainly because it'll get boring with just Sasuke and Temari, but they'll still be the main focus. Comments reviews etc. welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

My eyes shoot open after the alarm clock buzzes a third time. Images of my clan linger in my head; no matter how many times I have nightmares, or however many times I talk about, what happened it still scares me. I calm down a little bit and sit up. I glance at the alarm lock on the floor; this must be the gazillinth I've thrown it in my sleep and somehow it still works. It says 6:30 a.m., training is supposed to start at eight, but it starts at ten for us, because my sensei is always late.

I shower, eat breakfast and get dressed then take my lunch and ninja gear, and lock the door and head out. As usual I'm the first one to arrive at our meeting spot. I sigh and lean against the bridge, I'll meet Temari around six I think, that will give us both time to eat and stuff.

About a half hour later Sakura comes. It must be close to eight, she's usually right on time. As soon as she sees me her eyes go into this weird lovesick look and she throws her arms around me. A hug, if you can even call it that. I like to think she's suffocating me.

"Sasuke!"

"Morning, now get off." I say and push her off of me.

"Say, Sasuke, since we're alone right now do you think-"She stops midsentence glaring in the direction we came.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto says as he runs towards us. I guess he's back. He stops about a foot away from us and says "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Late again, Naruto." Sakura replies, sounding annoyed.

"Guess what?" he asks

"What?" she asks.

"I had time to change my underwear this morning!"

Sakura and I exchange brief looks of mutual disgust. "Ew." I say. She begins telling Naruto how he should never mention those things in front of a lady. I sigh, as usual they're fighting and sooner or later I'm going to get dragged into it somehow. About an hour later Kakashi appears on the archway.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life." He says.

Naruto and Sakura yell in unison "You liar!"

"Today we have some missions-"he starts to say, but is cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah! Alright, are they really tough? Because I think after helping Pervy Sage find Granny Tsunade I should get at least an A-rank mission!"

"Good you both found her." Kakashi says and adds "Now we can get some things done around here. And no Naruto they're not A-ranks." I nod, knowing anytime there's more than one mission in a day; they are all probably D-ranks.

We stand in front of the old lady, while she says "Thank you, for finding Mr. Fluffykins and Ms. Cantumaki."

"You're welcome ma'am. Have a good day." Kakashi says and we leave the lady with her cats. Yep, that's a D-rank mission for you; anything that can basically be done by anyone, things like gardening and farming or finding pets or objects. I don't mind them, they help me get stronger anyway and they give me something to do. However when you're with Naruto and Sakura every little thing is a hassle.

"Ow, my scratches still hurt!" Naruto complains.

"Naruto stop complaining, if you hadn't scared that cat-"Sakura says.

"I didn't! It was Sasuke! I'd be scared if I saw his face rescue me too."

"Sasuke isn't scary! And he saved you once you know." She then gets this lovesick look "I'd love for him to rescue me!" I roll my eyes at this.

"Yeah, well-"Naruto stops and looks down at his stomach, which growls loudly.

"Well, time for lunch!" Kakashi says. We head toward a bench near some trees, I take a seat on it, but move when Sakura comes next to me and Naruto takes my spot, I go sit next to him, while our sensei stands. We all start eating, while Naruto babbles on about finding the one of the legendary sanin, Tsunade. I admit this mission sounded fun, but I wouldn't want to be stuck with them the entire time, I'd rather do it on my own. At least she'll be taking the job soon; people get nervous without a leader.

After we eat, we deliver some packages for someone, and then head to the small, but well stocked grocery store. Now it's about three-O'clock, which means I can pick up my stuff here now too, since Kakashi might deliver the food himself, because of the team fighting.

"Okay, Naruto here's what you'll get." Kakashi says as he hands him a piece of paper. He then hands Sakura one then me one. I glance down at my list:

_Strawberries_

_ Blueberries_

_ Peaches_

_ Apples_

_ Paprika_

_ Curry _

_ Papaya _

At least I'll be able to find them easily. We decide to meet at the register once we're done, and I decide to get my stuff before checking out as well. I head towards were the fruit is however as usual Sakura is following me.

"Do you need any help Sasuke?" she asks

"No, don't you need to get your stuff anyway?"

"I already did." I glance down to see feminine and house care products in a basket, she's carrying. I sigh.

"Just leave me alone, I'll get done faster." I tell her.

"But, Sasuke we need to work on our teamwork." A lame excuse just so she can spend time with me.

"Then why don't you go with Naruto?" I say as I almost always say to her when this comes up.

"He's immature, not like you." I roll my eyes at this, another excuse. I start putting the blueberries into the basket then proceed to do the same with the other fruits. I take extra apples for myself though.

I head toward where they keep the seasonings and great she's still following me, still babbling about how Naruto annoys her and I somehow don't. I've been tuning her out for a while now, but she's pissing me off a lot now.

"I mean really you have to announce about changing your underwear-"I cut her off and say the only thing that seems to get through to her.

"Sakura, you're annoying!" A stunned look appears on her face and I head over to the checkout.

"I think I'll give the groceries to her, unless any of you feel like coming? No?" Kakashi says without giving us a chance to answer and then adds "See you tomorrow." Then disappears, I can't wait until I learn that jutsu.

I try to head back to my apartment alone, but Naruto and Sakura follow me bickering. I take a different path than usual and miraculously loose them…for now. I get to my house and put the food away. Great, now I have two hours until I meet Temari.

I spot her up ahead and wave. She waves back as I land a couple of feet away from her. We're quiet for a moment, and then she says "Wow, we're not fighting."

"Yeah. How's the mission going?" I reply

"Good, we'll be done soon. We're debating if we should go straight back to Sand or stay here a little awhile longer."

"Hm."

"You do anything special today?" she asks.

"No."

"So now what?" she asks.

"I don't know." I admit.

"Well..." she says as she looks around then smirks. " We can arm wrestle."

"I'm up for it, though I'm going to win." I reply.

"Uh, no you're not." She says as we sit on the ground and grab each other's right hand.

"3, 2, 1!" She says and we start.

Man, she's strong, but I'm not giving up that easily. She must think the same, because her facial expressions haven't changed at all. Slowly her arm heads towards the ground, damn it, now mine is, now hers, now mine and finally I land her hand on the ground.

"I win!" I say triumphantly.

"So, I bet I can beat you with my left arm." She says.

"Prove it."

"I will."

Ow! My arm hits the ground after a couple of minutes. "You did." I tell her. She smirks and asks "Tie breaker?" I nod. However the third match is much like our third fight a tie.

"A tie!" We say in unison and pull our hands away. I glance at mine then at hers; they're both pale.

"Now what?" I ask.

"I don't know you pick!"

"What's it like in the sand village?" I ask her.

"Hot. Or as Kankuro would say there's sand sand and more sand."

"Nice."

"It actually is. It's just a little annoying sometimes because there's not a lot of water there. Do you like the leaf village?"

"Enough, I guess."

"They know about what happened, right?"

"Yeah." I say bitterly.

"Do they treat you differently, because of it? I know the sand villagers, don't go near us really."

"Some of them do, but most of them don't, at least not to my face."

"What about your teammates?" she asks.

"Not much different, Kakashi-sensei is always careful with what he says, regardless of who he's talking to. Naruto treats me no different and Sakura she kind of does at times, but it never makes me like her."

We're quiet for a moment until Temari asks something else "Is Leaf still mad at Sand?"

"I don't think so. I'm not."

"Good, because I wouldn't be talking to you right now if you were."

Looking at the sky we both see that it's getting late, we decide to go, but for some reason I don't want to. I stare at her a moment, thinking. This is the one girl I've met so far who I can talk to and can fight. She'll be going back to Sand soon, for sure and I'm going to miss her when she does. I'm going to miss her? Did I just think that? Well she doesn't need to know that. We turn to walk away, when I turn around to her and ask "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

She stares at me blankly and slightly confused, like she's never heard the words in that context before. I ask her again and she says "Like a date, date? A romantic outing type thing?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you're asking me?"

"Yeah, you don't see anyone else here do you?"

"Okay,but if your lying about how you feel..."

"No, I'm not how about tomorow, tomorrow at seven and um… you pick the place."

"Okay, there's this restaurant nearby, but we can meet here."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I reply. She waves and we both leave.

Walking back, I feel oddly happy. Is it because she said yes? Probably. I asked her out which is weird, but not completely strange. I'm extremely direct anyway, regardless of romance or not. I can look forward to tomorrow again, which is good. I have a hard time with that sometimes. Maybe tomorrow will just be training too. Has she ever gone on a date before? I wonder. I did once…with Ino. Worst and only date of my life, hopefully this one will be better.

**I don't think Ino and Sasuke go out in the manga or show, but in the story here I'm pretending they did go on a date. :D Happy Holidays and early New Year (since I don't know if I'll be able to get the next two chapters up before then). **


End file.
